Early christmas presents
by Aurora-swan
Summary: Christmas is close and Sirius is invited to celebrate it with the Lupin-family. The day before home journey, Remus's and Sirius's relationship changes and their holiday to come seems to be better then they thought. Rated M, lots of smut, fluff, slash and yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**To begin with, I do not own the characters, they belong to their founder J.K**

**Bottom Remus. Don't like? GTFO! Lots of smut, sex and slash. Hope you like.**

* * *

He ran as fast as he could through the castle, heart in his throat and panting violently. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he even tell him that, why didn't he just shut up.

The portrait swung open and he crawled in and ran up the stairs to their room without so much noticing James calling from the fireplace. He tackled the door open and fell over the cases on the floor and landed hard among the dirty clothes, he could feel his right knee pulsating in pain.

"What are you doing?" He turned around and tossed the pants that were tangled around his arm. Sirius was standing above him, his black hair newly washed and dressed in his own clothes which reflected his playful personality; a band t-shirt and a pair of tight fitting jeans. "Are you okay?" The slightly shorter boy reached out his hand and helped him up on his feet.

"Sirius!" He almost yelled as he grabbed his shirt to keep himself straight, his wolfbane was about to take effect and it made him feel almost tipsy. "I'm sorry, I'm stupid sometimes you know that." The animagus grasped his waist and backed him up to the bed.

"Sit." he ordered and Remus fell down on the bedside, then he saw the bags full of Sirius clothes.

"Are you going home?" he asked and felt an awful feeling grow in the bottom of his stomach. Sirius fell to his knees beside his trunk and folded his clothes.

"Yes." he answered, Remus felt the heat on his cheeks. If Sirius was going home, Remus would have to be alone at home the whole holiday.

"But I thought..." He started when Sirius sighed loudly. "You're not coming with me?" Sirius looked up at him, eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"You were being an asshole before." He answered and stroked his thumb over his eyebrow. "I don't think I want to. I'd rather go home then spend Christmas alone here, or with you right now."

Remus almost choked and looked down at his feet, too full of shame to face him.

"I'm sorry." He breathed and fell to his knees beside him.

"No!" Sirius yelled out and pushed him, he landed on his bum on the floor and stared at his friend. "You don't even know what you're sorry for!" Tears were now falling down his cheeks and Remus had never felt this bad in his life. "I'm down there with you once a month, taking care of your sorry ass..."

"Hey! I never asked you to!" Remus cut him off and Sirius wiped his tears and stared at him.

"Are you kidding me Remus!?" He yelled out and threw one of his folded t-shirts at him. "You think I'm doing this only for you!?" Remus opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, the animagus sighed. "You can be so stupid sometimes! You're not the only one who feels bad when you're sick. I've kept you company every time you've been down there because I want to make sure you're doing alright. I can hardly sleep when I know you're ill." Remus rubbed his eyes and sighed again.

"I'm a werewolf, Sirius. This is my life; this is what I have to deal with." Sirius sat quietly beside his bag and wiped his tears again. "I don't want anyone to suffer because of me. I've seen what I've done to my parents all these years and I don't want to make more people feel like them." His cheeks and eyes were burning, he didn't want to cry but he couldn't stop it.

"I actually feel worse when I'm not around to help you." Sirius said all of a sudden. "I mean... every time you push me away I feel more hurt than ever. I want to be around; I want to take care of you. You're not a burden to me."

Remus sat there, quiet and feeling more guilty than ever.

"I didn't know you cared about me that way." Sirius grinned beneath the tears and shook his head.

"I know." He answered. "You're hard to deal with sometimes. You think you're helping us by keeping yourself away, but actually I think it's selfish of you. You have so many good friends, who want to take care of you, but you keep pushing them away, it's really mean."

Sirius was still crying, he was too ashamed to look at his friend, but he didn't know that his words had set Remus's mind in motion.

"I..." the werewolf started but swallowed hard "I never thought of it like that."

A slight laugh slipped over Sirius's lips and he nodded."I know." He grinned. "You can be really blind sometimes."

"I'm so sorry." He sighed and crawled over the floor, grasped his arm and tried to make contact with his grey eyes. "Sirius, I'm sorry." The boy sniffled and glanced at him.

"Do you mean that?" He asked and blinked away the tears.

"I really do." Remus answered and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry for everything. I never... I guess I never looked at it that way." Sirius grinned and hugged him back

"You can be a real git sometimes." Remus laughed and nodded. "What was it you apologised for when you came in by the way?" The werewolf shook his head and pulled back to look at him.

"I thought you were mad because I told you my uncle hated the Black-family and didn't want you to come." Sirius frowned and smiled.

"Why would I be mad about that? Even I hate the Black-family. But your uncle doesn't know me yet. How can he hate me already?"

"He just does. But my mother told him that you were coming and he could bugger off if he didn't accept you. But... if you're not coming with me, I guess..."

"Remus." Sirius interrupted him and gave him a slight push. "I'm not celebrating Christmas with my parents; I just wanted to punish you a little." The werewolf burst into laughter and suddenly wrestled the other boy to the floor.

"You git!" He yelled and poked his fingers into Sirius' waist, making him twitch underneath him.

"Remus!" He yelled and laughed. "Stop it! Don't!" But Remus didn't stop, he tickled him senseless while he kicked and screamed. "Remus!"

"Torturing me like that on a full moon eve? Are you crazy, Sirius!?" The animagus grabbed his wrists and Remus fell with his whole body weight on top of him, still panting of laughter. Leaning on his elbows, his face hovered over Sirius who, with piercing grey eyes, observed the auburn haired boy, and licked his lips.

"Remus?" He started. "Do you..." He was cut off by a brutal kiss, Remus had attacked his lips with his own and Sirius felt his heart skip a beat. By instinct he softened his lips and kissed back, stroking his tongue over Remus' to demand access. He opened his mouth and welcomed Sirius to taste him. It all happened so suddenly, but both boys didn't seem to even think about stopping. The animagus released his wrists and his hands found a way into Remus' hair while their tongues played with each other and the werewolf let out a small moan as Sirius pushed him closer.

Suddenly, Remus pulled back and looked at his black haired friend.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He said with a low voice, looking rather scared. Sirius smiled and stroked his thumb over his cheek.

"You too." He said and pulled him into a kiss again. A warm hand travelled over his torso and a finger flicked his nipple, now Sirius moaned into the kiss and pulled back. "You taste funny." Remus smirked and removed the hair from his face.

"It's the wolfbane." He answered. "Sorry." The shorter boy shook his head and smiled even wider.

"It's not that bad." A sloppy kiss was placed upon Remus's lips. "You want to slow this down?" Remus swallowed and blushed wildly.

"Not really, do you? Do you want me to stop?" Once again, Sirius shook his head and he could feel the blood rush to his groin, any time now it would poke Remus's waist, he had to calm himself down. "Someone might walk in." Then he felt a warm hand reach down in the pocket of his robe, brushing over his hard-on.

"Let's lock them out." Sirius grinned and gave Remus his wand.

Never in his life had Remus felt such a need for the other boy, for a long time he had wanted to make Sirius his, but he never knew he felt the same way. He grabbed the wand and with a flick the door looked itself. The muffliates spell made the room theirs for the hour; no one could get in or hear anything.

The wand landed on Sirius' folded clothes and the werewolf touched his cheekbone with his slim fingers. They just looked at each other, observing every little beautiful flaw and slowly accepting the feelings they really had for each other. Sirius grinned.

"What are you doing?" He asked and let his hand slide down to his waist.

"Do you..." Remus began but almost choked on his own words he was about to say. "Do you want to move this somewhere else?" He was trembling, he was just a nervous sixteen old madly in love. All this was as new to him as his first day at Hogwarts, but with Sirius' response he understood that he was just as much a beginner as he.

"I don't know." They both smirked and Sirius pulled him into a kiss again. Their tongues battled each other; it was warm, wet and so incredibly arousing.

Sirius couldn't control himself anymore, with the other boy straddling him; he started to press himself closer to him. Hands were exploring the taller boys' body, but that knitted vest just had to come off; he didn't need to ask before Remus pulled himself from the kiss and sat up. The black robe left his body, together with the vest but still covered by the white buttoned shirt.

"It's too hot." He grinned when Sirius suddenly pushed him back. He landed on the floor and leaned against the bed frame when the animagus attacked his neck, nuzzling him and kissing his sensitive skin. Remus could smell his shampoo and took a deep breath in his wet hair before his fingers got tangled in it.

"Sirius." He moaned and pulled him into a kiss again. "I want you." The smile that he was given was made his manhood twitch with excitement.

"I want you too." He answered and straddled him. "Can I take your shirt off?"

"Please, do." He stuttered, he was so relieved that Sirius took the command because he had been with some girls, he knew how to kiss. Remus had never kissed before, he had lied that he'd done it but this was the first time he had actually tasted someone else.

The shirt came off over his head and he could feel the warm hands travel up his chest. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the wonderful touch of soft lips on his neck and jaw. He moaned out in the thin air and the he felt Sirius press himself harder against his stomach, he was rubbing himself against him.

Every thought disappeared from his head and was replaced by the fact that Sirius' cock was pleasing itself against him, oh god he had never been so turned on. Was this just a very good dream? No, he could see Sirius on his lap, kissing and nibbling his neck.

"Take your pants off." The animagus grinned and glanced up at him underneath the thick bang of black hair.

"You first." He growled and his hands travelled down his torso, caressing his scarred skin down to the treasured tail of dark brown hair before he reached the belt. The bulge didn't go unnoticed in those black, school uniform trousers; he couldn't wait to release what was under them. He undid the belt but suddenly stopped himself; he came to the conclusion that he hadn't teased the werewolf enough. He leaned in and gave that pink nipple a lick, Remus shivered by the new found touch and let out a moan when those perfect lips closed in around his flesh, making a sucking noise.

"Oh..." Sirius blushed and his hands slipped under the waistband and the werewolf lifted himself from the ground so he could pull them down. They ended up around his ankles and the black haired boy took a good look and the almost naked boy on the floor. The scars covered his pale skin and he knew that he was ashamed of them; this was the first time he's seen them properly.

"What?" Remus tried to cover himself up with the bedspread on the floor when Sirius grabbed his wrist. He knew Remus was ashamed of them.

"No." He said hoarsely and pulled him into a kiss. "I think those scars are so sexy." Remus grinned and let his hands slide under the t-shirt so he could grab his waist.

"You're lying." He chuckled but Sirius shook his head.

"No." He answered between kisses and removed the hair from his eyes. "You look so manly with them. They're turning me on."

His body was set on fire with those few words, Sirius liked his scars, and he wanted to see them. Never in his life had he felt so comfortable with his own body.

"Sirius." He moaned into his lips. "I need you." Sirius groin started to ache. "I want to feel you inside me." Jesus Christ, he could feel his cock twitch uncontrollably by the thought; Remus was ready to take the next step already.

"Are you sure?" he asked and kissed those blushing cheeks. Remus nodded, too turned on to take this any slower.

"Please." Sirius grinned and kissed a trail to his left ear.

"Get on the bed."

It was an order, too wonderful to not obey, he was quick on his feet and kicked his pants off before he sat down on the bed. Then Sirius put on quite a show for him. The way he took of his t-shirt, the way his hands unbuttoned those jeans and pulled them down to reveal that big bulge on his underwear. He couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed his hips and pulled him close, kissed his ribs with soft lips and down to his bellybutton where he dipped his tongue.

"Oh Remus." He moaned and grabbed his hair. Then Remus pulled down his boxers and released his throbbing manhood, he moaned loudly when the cold air caressed his hot flesh. With fingers digging in to his butt cheeks, Remus kissed the head before he gave the length a long slow lick. Sirius almost pressed his head into his throbbing member but he stopped himself. "Keep going." The incredible feeling of soft lips wrapped around his cock was hard to beat, he almost nearly yelled out in pleasure when he felt the sucking. "Oh... oh yes." Tongue playing around the head, hands massaging his ass and that sucking, he was going wild with pleasure; he had to stop himself from bucking into his mouth. He didn't want to come bit his whole body screamed in need. "You need to stop."

Remus left his manhood with a long sucking and looked up at his lover when Sirius fell to his knees before him. He pulled down his underwear and was surprised by the size Remus had been hiding, it was standing proudly before his eyes and he gave it a kiss and, without Remus looking, he reached in under his bed and found the jar of lube. He lifted his legs over his shoulders and dipped the fingers into the slick paste, coating his fingers. In secret, he reached in the cleft of Remus's ass and the werewolf eyes slammed shut when the first finger entered him.

"It's okay." He whispered and kissed his member again, licking up the pre-cum in his slit and dipped his tongue into it. Remus moved down on his finger and moaned. Something was building up in his abdomen, something big. Another finger entered him and Sirius grinned when he saw what he did to the other boy, he couldn't wait to fuck him senseless. He pumped his fingers in and out of that tight ass and Remus's breathing got heavier for each move, he crocked his fingers inside him and a moan, louder than before slipped over his lips, he bucked his hips and started to fuck himself on his fingers.

"Again." He moaned. "Do it again." With a smile on his lips, he pushed further into his ass and touched that sensitive spot that made Remus go crazy. "Oh god, yes!" He was whimpering now and Sirius started to scissor his fingers to get him ready for something bigger when the boy grabbed his hair. "Come on. Get inside me."

His member twitched even harder and he pulled out, Remus moved in on the bed and Sirius crawled on top of him. He stared him straight in the eyes and even though he saw his need he had to ask.

"Are you sure about this?" Remus just nodded and parted his legs.

"Yes, just do it." He didn't need to be told more than that; he lined his member to Remus' slicked entrance. The feeling of the blunt head pressing into his ring of muscles was too good to be true; his back arched inhumanly when it came in contact with his sweet spot. "Oh god..." he moaned and grabbed that perfect ass of his again.

Sirius kissed his bruised lips and whimpered of the wonderful feeling, the heat and the tightness could make him melt. He needed to pound that ass.

"Please Sirius, move." There was no way he was going to say no to that command, he pulled out to completely and the werewolf moaned into their kiss. Finally, he started to move, in and out of the tightness and the friction was the best feeling ever. Sirius looked at his lover; saw his eyes tearing up with the pleasure. He grabbed his leg and hooked it around his torso, pushing deeper into him and Remus yelling out of the incredible goodness.

"Oh yes! Oh... Sirius!" The animagus attacked his neck with his kissing and nibbling, finding another sweet spot underneath his ear witch made him shiver. He met every thrust with a movement of the hips and Sirius hard cock slammed into his prostate repeatedly.

Remus wound his arms tightly around him; he needed to hold on to him with everything he got. Two fingers pinched his nipple and it was enough to almost make him go over the edge, his body convulsed violently, his cock throbbed badly between them when he tried to hold back, he didn't want to come yet.

Sirius was so close; his lover moved so beautifully against him, taking him deeper and faster, he just couldn't go on.

"Remus?" He lifted his head to look at him, to kiss his parted lips and he wounded his hand around his prick, began to thug it while his thump smeared the pre-cum over the head. The walls clamped down on his member and the friction was so good it made him see white.

"Oh god, oh... Sirius! Yes... oh..." He was about to come, when Sirius left him. His eyes flew open and his hips were still moving upwards. "What are you doing? Sirius?"

The animagus looked at him, eyes were wild, hair standing in all directions, and he had never looked so sexy. He grinned and grabbed Remus's legs; he placed them over his shoulders before he lined up again. Then he plunged himself again.

He had never been so deep inside someone before, Remus screamed out in pleasure as his prostate was poked harder than eve; Sirius was buried way down to his balls.

"I need to come." Remus begged him and started to fondle his own cock. "Please." Sirius slapped his hand away and grabbed his cock by himself. Finally, he started to thrust into him again, faster and harder than before and Remus could finally excuse him for stopping before, this was so much better. Every thrust made him scream out in pleasure and the synchronised fondling of his prick were just... oh. His ass was so tight around Sirius that it was hard to move, but it was just too wonderful to let that stop him.

Remus fisted the cover as he came in Sirius hand, back arched and he screamed out Sirius's name as he had the best orgasm in his life. Just the look of Remus coming sent Sirius over the edge; he came inside that sweet tight ass and bit down on the werewolf knee as he rode out his orgasm. Stars were falling before his closed eyes and he whimpered violently.

The taller boy came back to reality and remembered to breathe again; he looked up at his lover when he took a breath big enough to make his lungs explode. Sirius kissed his knee with soft lips and smiled that sexy smile that Remus had fallen for in the first place. Sweat was falling down his chest and he let Remus's legs fall down on the bed. He fell over him and kissed his lips again. They were panting, sweating and so deeply pleasured that they couldn't move a limb. They just lay there, catching their breaths between kissing; they didn't want this moment to end.

Sirius cupped his face and looked at him with a tired smile which infected Remus, he mover a couple of strands out of his eyes and giggled.

"It's going to be a fun holiday." he said playfully and Remus grinned happily.

"You think?" he said and stroked his fingers through that black hair. "What do you want for christmas by the way?" Sirius let out a small laugh and twinned his auburn hair.

"I think I just got what I wanted." he answered and kissed him again. The werewolf smiled happily and hugged him hard.

"Shame on you." he said. "You opened it early."

* * *

**To end with, if you like this story I will continue to write on it, mostly about how these boys sexual relation develops during their holiday at Remus' place. So if you like to, I will continue with more kinky goodness.**

**So please, leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you Nooka for being my Beta Reader. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was "scolded" for an abrupt intro, so my promise of continuing the story became a little more interesting then I thought. :DNow, this fanfic will expand to "what I think" a cute little story about two boys celebrating Christmas and the New Year together. Hope you like, and please leave reviews and if there is a subject, happening or something like that you would like to appear in this story, just say so and I will do my best to write about it (just a little fun experiment I'm having)**

* * *

An awful thought tore through Sirius' mind that night as he stared up to the roof where he had created his own little universe of stars and planets, slowly travelling through space. Ever since he'd learnt that spell he had slept properly with the soft light it gave, but not this night. He tossed back and forth in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position but with was no success. Even though what happened earlier today was nothing he regretted, there were just so many questions left unanswered. Did he really have feelings for Remus? He liked the boy, he really did, and he couldn't imagine spending a day away from him. Was that love?

A soft moan was heard from the bed on his left, Remus' bed. The curtains weren't fully closed and he could see his feet over the edge of the bed frame, toes pointing to the floor. He'd always slept on his belly, Sirius found that cute. His mind slipped off again. Why did he find that cute? He never thought things girls did were cute. Hell, this was the first time he realised that.

"Sirius?" He woke up from his pondering and felt his body go stiff.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Do...do you want to talk?" Butterflies started flying in his stomach, what could Remus have to say that was so important in the middle of the night?

"Sure." The feet disappeared behind the curtains and Sirius felt like he was going to vomit. Whatever the werewolf was going to say he was sure he wouldn't be ready to hear it. The floor board squeaked and he took a deep, nervous breath and looked up at Remus who was standing over him.

"Move over will you?" He asked and Sirius swallowed hard. He tried to relax his body and moved to the side. The boy crawled down under the covers; their legs touched and sent a shiver down Sirius' spine. Remus made himself comfortable on the second pillow and he looked up on the magical roof above them. "I didn't know you still had that." The smile on his lips made Sirius' cheeks blush. "What are you thinking about?" Sirius just shook his head; there were no answer to that question that would fit in one sentence.

"Nothing." He lied and stared into the purple and red galaxy, wishing he was as far away as those stars right now.

"Maybe I'm asking the wrong questions." Remus continued, intelligent as he was. "Let me try again. Do you regret what happened earlier today?" Sirius almost choked. How come Remus was the brave one in this situation? He was the one who had been in relationships before, not Remus. Still he spoke like he'd done this before.

"Of course not." He answered and Remus chuckled. "Why? Do you?"

"No." The boy grinned and moved his hand a little closed to him under the covers. "But, I just have to ask..." He turned in the bed to face the animagus. "Have you thought about this before we did it?"

Of course he had, Sirius thought but was too nervous to say it out loud. It had crossed his mind many times, especially in the mornings and during lessons. During dinner. During... God, he couldn't think of a time when he'd not thought about it. Maybe he was in love? Maybe he just didn't know what love felt like and therefore didn't recognise the feelings?

"Yes." He said shortly and felt his cheeks burn. "What about you?"

"Well..." Remus began and took his hand. "Technically, I was the one making the first move, so obviously I've been thinking about it some time." Sirius turned his gaze from the stars to face him when Remus placed a sloppy kiss on his chin. "I really do like you, you know, and I guess you like me too 'cause... I mean..." He was silenced by a deep kiss and the warm hand tightened around his. Their hands were interlocked, warm and sweaty under the cover and Sirius moved himself closer to the taller boy.

Suddenly, everything seemed so clear in his mind. The way that Remus had he said he liked him... just... the way his heart had skipped a beat in the same second was just too wonderful. He liked him too, so incredibly much, holy crap. What a realisation, Sirius hadn't felt such a relief since... well since he told his mother off. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into Remus's clear blue eyes.

"I like you too." He said and smiled from ear to ear. "I really do, I just..." He grinned, he just had to touch that sweet sparse moustache that he'd been working on for this whole term. "I guess I have for a long time without knowing it. I mean, I've been so caught up in raising my grades this year so I can move out from my parents as soon as possible after graduation and before that... you know, everything with my mother and that... I guess I never had the time to think things over until today."

Remus just smiled and placed his free hand between the pillow and Sirius's cheek.

"I know that's why I haven't said anything. I didn't want to give you anything more that could trouble your mind." This was a very sensitive topic for Sirius and he could feel his eyes burn with the tears which he desperately tried to stop. Ever since he had been accepted into Gryffindor his mother had really turned against him, it didn't get better when he became friends with a halfblood and a werewolf. He tried to calm himself down with a deep breath but there was just no use, he was already crying and he shut his eyes hard.

"Sirius?" Remus asked nervously. "Did I..."

"No." He said quickly and wiped his painful tears. "It's just.." A sob slipped over his bruised lips and Remus nearly panicked.

"Sirius?" He pulled him into a hug, released his hand and placed his own on Sirius' bare back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely. "It's just been a hard year and..." He sniffled and moved his head closer to Remus and tucked himself in with his forehead to his chest. "Today was just... like... when you kissed me I just felt so happy for once and when we did it everything felt so great. Not because of the fact that we... did it but because it just felt so right." He sniffled and the smell of Remus snuck up his nose and made him smile, it comforted him. A warm hand disappeared into his black hair and he placed his arms around Remus's body. "I really like you and it feels so good to finally have realised that. I mean, I've always liked you, but I never knew how much until now." He could feel Remus smile against his forehead, the moustache tickled his skin.

"I like you too."

There was a long silence, Remus played with his hair and Sirius stroked his thumb back and forth over Remus' shoulder blade. Sleepiness took over Sirius' body and he fluttered his eyes to keep himself awake, probably because he hadn't been able to relax due to all the thinking he'd done these past few hours and, above all, it was Remus' touch that made him feel so terribly comfortable for once.

"Do you want me to go back to my bed?" He shook his head and pulled back to look at him.

"No, please stay." He sighed and rubbed his eye. "If you want to, that is."

Remus smiled that wonderful smile that always seemed to have a soothing affect on Sirius, he just loved that smile.

"Are you my boyfriend now?" He asked once again setting Sirius' mind in motion. Was he? They'd had sex, they'd kissed and they'd seemed to have had "the talk". It didn't matter how he tried to look at it and so he came to the conclusion that they were a couple now. He blushed wildly and didn't even remember that he'd just cried his eyes out, he was filled to the brim with only one feeling now, happiness.  
"I think so." He answered with a very shy smile. "Are you mine?" Nothing in the world could beat the laughter that Remus gave him that moment; he'd never heard him sound so glad.

"Of course." He said and kissed him on the lips. "What else would I be?"

* * *

Morning came and passed, and before they knew it they were sitting on the train on their way home. They were alone in their carriage, James was long gone with Lily to a different carriage and Peter tried to find people to borrow money from since he'd left his wallet in his trunk which was now in the luggage cart. The snowy landscapes passed quickly outside the icy window and sometimes a herd of deer could be spotted on the fields, searching for food underneath the thick layer of snow.

"Do your parents have a Christmas tree?" Sirius asked quite sudden. Remus looked up from his book and blinked. Even if he heard the question he wasn't quite sure if Sirius was serious or not.

"Of course. We're going to decorate it together." The animagus smiled, like he didn't believe his words. Remus knew that the Black family didn't really celebrate Christmas, but the thought that Sirius never had done it either was just weird.

"Really? In what colours?" He was like a child on... well, Christmas eve, which by the way only was three days away. The grey eyes glistened with expectations and he was bouncing in excitement.

"Mostly red, gold and silver. But mum said that she'd bought new decorations this year, so it might be different." Sirius looked out the window again and seemed to travel away in his fantasies, but Remus wasn't planning to let that happen.

"We're going Christmas shopping today as well." He said and closed his book and put it back in his bag. "So, I'm asking you again. What do you want for Christmas?" He was still staring out the window with that ridiculously, cocky smile that Remus loved.

"I don't know. Maybe something from Zonkos, they have lots of new stuff that we can use when we're back at school." That had been Remus' plan all along, he'd actually already decided exactly what to get him, but he wanted to ask him anyway just to help him keep his mind on the holiday to come; he just loved the way he behaved when he was eager.

"What about you?" He asked and started to chew on one of his nails. There was a long silence when Remus pondered about what he wanted, he'd already got him and that was something he'd wished for for a long time.

"I don't know." He said, biting his bottom lip. There were some things he could imagine that he wanted. One of them enchanted pens maybe, then he could use his hands to do other things while he wrote his homework, or possibly a simple date, some alone time in town and visit one of those café's he and his mother had passed several times when they'd been out shopping.

"Well?" Sirius wondered with an infectious smile and kicked off his shoes, stretched his toes. Suddenly, Remus got up, turned and sat down beside him, he could see Sirius blush when he took his hand. His hand was warm and a little wet around his fingertips where he'd been biting, he stroked his thumb back and forth over one of his knuckles.

"I date might be nice." He said after some time deciding. "Just you and me. Somewhere in London would be nice." Sirius turned his head to face him and that cocky smile he'd had before turned softer.

"Okay." He said calmly and moved himself a little closer on the seat. "I'll see what I can do." He placed a kiss on Remus' lips. The thought that he was the taller boys boyfriend was wonderful, even if it had happened so suddenly, he was happier than ever. He pulled away and snorted as he laughed.

"What?" Remus grinned and placed his free hand on his thigh.

"Nothing." He answered and gazed lovingly at him with his grey eyes. "I'm just happy." Remus pulled his legs over Sirius' own, so that he was sitting in Sirius' lap with half his body, and put his arm around him. They kissed again; more passionately this time and he could feel his jeans grow tight. Sirius was just so good looking today, like he'd made himself up just for him, hair extra messy and a shaved face with a sweet hint of aftershave, he smelled like juniper wood. Once again he wore those tight fitting grey jeans, a t-shirt and a flannel shirt in green to keep himself warm. Remus just loved to see him in his own clothes, but the deep truth was that he couldn't wait to take them off him.

Their tongues danced beautifully together, they could taste the pumpkin juice they'd shared a moment earlier and Remus reached up to touch his cheek when Sirius slipped a moan into the kiss and moved closer. His arm slipped around Remus' neck and he pulled his shirt to get him even more of him.

This intimacy they'd gotten into since yesterday was more than Remus could ever expect to get from him, up until now all of this had just been a dirty dream. He pulled back from the kiss to look into those silvery eyes.

"Listen." He started and brushed some of that black hair behind his ear. "I came out to my parent two years ago, and they're okay with it." Sirius nodded as a permission to continue. "Is it okay if I introduce you as my boyfriend this time; and not... my friend?" The animagus grinned widely and looked a little shocked by the question, but he knew Mrs and Mr Lupin well enough to feel comfortable to tell them about his sexual orientation.

"Yes." He said and took Remus' hand that rested on his cheek. "Of course. I am, aren't I?"

"Are you stupid? I thought we made that clear last night." The werewolf chuckled. Suddenly his gaze turned to the window and his eyes grew wide. "Look!" Sirius turned, the sun had quickly set and in the darkness he could see London all lit up in Christmas lights. "We're almost home."

They both shivered in anticipation about the days ahead of them; there were just so many things to be happy about. They would be spending the whole holiday together as a couple, celebrating Christmas and the New Year together.

"Are your parents picking us up?" Sirius asked and looked at Remus again, who was fumbling with the buttons on his dark grey cardigan.

"Yeah, they will be waiting for us outside the station; Dad can't handle big crowds very well." Sirius frowned.

"Why?" He asked curiously and let go of his hand so that he could use both his hands to button up Remus' cardigan.

"I don't know. It's just something he says, I think."

The train slowed down and, soon enough, they pulled into Kings Cross. The station was beautifully decorated with ruffles in every colour associated with Christmas and the lanterns, which were hanging from the pillars, were glowing in a soft light. The platform looked so cosy and warm even though it was cold.

The door slid open and Remus and Sirius' hands parted into their former seats, they planned to keep their relationship a secret for their classmates for now. James and Peter stepped in, none of them looked as happy as they'd done when they'd left the couple.

"What's with you two?" Sirius asked and yawned as he reached for his bag on the luggage rack, he was easily fooled by the early sunset.

"Lily's friends are really stupid." James sighed and reached for his coat. "They just kept asking me about you." He looked at Sirius and threw his backpack over his shoulder. Sirius went stiff and he almost dropped the bag to the floor.

"Me?" He asked and saw how Remus was trying not to laugh.

"I told you, you're a catch for some girls." He teased and pulled his hood over his head. They stepped out of the carriage and walked down the narrow corridor.

"They can be so annoying." James continued. "Every time I try to have a conversation with Lily, her friends just keep interrupting us to hear about who of our classmates are still single and if I can talk to them for them. Like I have all the time in the world to do that, or even want to. Most of the time it's you, Sirius. You need to do something about that soon."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked and stepped down the short stairs out to the cold platform.

"You know what I mean." The boy said and followed him. "You can practically pick any girl in school and you're still single. You need to get someone before every single girl begs me to give you love letters." Sirius frowned and wound his big scarf around his neck before he glanced at Remus, who didn't too happy right now.

"Nah." He answered. "I think not."

"Why don't you set someone up with me?" Peter asked but James wasn't ready to drop this with Sirius.

"What do you mean? You're in every girls dream right now. Just find someone and everyone will get off my back."

Sirius grinned and shook his head. "I'm not going to find someone just to make your life easier, James." He answered calmly. "Besides, I haven't got time for a relationship right now. I need to get my grades up first." He looked at Remus again who was staring at his worn out boots. "Remus?" He looked up under his auburn bang with his teeth deeply drilled into his bottom lip. "Your parents were in a hurry, right?" Their awkward conversation with James couldn't come to an end too soon and he nodded.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Said James with a big smile."See you in three weeks."

They said goodbye to each other, gave hugs and pats on their backs and they started searching for their trunks in the pile of trunks. Remus was awfully quiet as his eyes travelled over the pile, searching for his trunks. He hadn't payed Sirius a single look since the discussion with James. So many feelings travelled through him, he was hurt because Sirius didn't acknowledge him as his boyfriend but at the same time he was sad because he knew that they couldn't do that yet, so at the same time he was angry at himself for feeling hurt. It was too hard to explain even for an intelligent boy such as him.

"Remus?" He finally heard Sirius' voice and blinked, Sirius was holding him by the arm. "Look at me." He turned to face him and saw that cocky smile, the silver eyes glistening in the light from the lanterns. "Don't listen to James." He said and slid his hand down Remus' arm; two of his fingers snuck into Remus' hand and caressed his warm palm. "We will tell them when we feel ready, okay." Every bad feeling died with those words and Remus could feel his face crack into a smile. "You know I like you and no one else." Remus grasped the two fingers and held them hard.

"Lupin!" A voice echoed in the station and he looked over Sirius' head and saw an arm in the air, he recognised the boy and waved back. "Your trunk's here!"

"It's your brother." He said to Sirius and started walking amongst the other students when the fingers in his hand tightened. Then he saw a grey haired woman standing next to Regulus, dressed in black and green with an awful expression on her face, so full of hate.

"Let me get it myself." Sirius said in a low voice. "I don't want to give her the chance to hurt you. Please, stay here." It wasn't an order it was something he asked of him as a favour.

"Are you sure?" He could see Sirius hesitate before he nodded and he looked over his own shoulder to see his mother and brother. "Sirius?" There was no way Sirius could hide the feelings he had over this situation, he nearly trembled at the thought of meeting his mother. "Don't let her hurt you either." This wasn't something he asked of him, it was an order and Sirius managed to smile again.

"Meet me outside the platform; I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

**Tell me what you think, please.**

**And I'm already working on chapter three which will contain the meeting with Remus's parents and Sirius moment when he comes out of the closet for the first time, cross your fingers that nothing bad happens.**

**Thank you for your time in reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAH! New chapter! **

* * *

Snow was falling from the dark sky as he sat his foot outside the stations parking lot. He stood there, quietly and looked over at every car to find his parents. He didn't like to leave Sirius alone in there with Walburga, but he knew it would be much worser if he'd stayed. He heard a voice mixed with the sound of passing cars and he looked around again.

"Remus!" He didn't even have time to see the woman before he was embraced by her. "Hi!" Her voice chirped of happiness and she cupped his face to look at him. "My goodness, you're even taller!"

"Mom!" he grinned and fell back into her hug. She was wearing the same winter jacket as always, red hair tied into a knot on the top of her head and squared glasses framing her blue eyes.

"How are you? Did you have a good term?" He nodded happily and she tried to "fix" his hair in the way she found "cute". "Where's Sirius? I thought you said..."  
"He's coming." he answered quickly. "He just... he meet his mother in there and..." Mrs Lupin knew about Walburga's way to treat Sirius and Remus understood that he had said to much.

"Tell me..." she started and sounded a quite threatening, but the words to come did not. "Does the platform look as beautiful as last year." Remus frowned and gave her a slight nod.

"Yes, but..." Before he even had time to finnish his sentence he was pulled inside the station again and he started to understand what his mother was plotting. "No, mom! Don't!"

"I just want to see this woman who's treating poor Sirius so badly." But Remus knew his mother well enough to know she was lying, if a chance was given to her she would give Walburga a proper scolding.

"Mom!" he yelled and grabbed her jacked before they entered the the doors to the platforms. People turned to look at them as his voice echoed in the entrance. She stopped and he could see the hate bubbling inside her. "The Black-family isn't a family you want to have on your bad side." They didn't have time to end their talk before they saw Sirius walking through the heavy door, he stopped when he saw their upset faces. It was like mrs Lupin shook all the anger of her before she smiled big to the animagus.

"Sirius!" she called and pulled herself free from Remus's to embrace the boy. The trunk fell to the floor and Sirius glanced over the woman's shoulder and stared at Remus like a big question mark, he didn't recognise her in the new hair colour and glasses.

"It's mom." Remus mimicked and he could see Sirius sigh in relief.

"Hi mrs Lupin." he grinned and she took a good long look at him.

"You've really grown since the last time I saw you." she said and took the trunk on the floor. "Come on, John's waiting for us in the car."

"Mom! Let me carry it!" Remus said and was about to take the trunk from her but she moved it from one hand to the other and started walking.

"Come on then!" she called and went through the door. "And tell me everything about school!" The animagus held Remus's arm as they walked out of the building and down the noisy street. "Has it been a good term? What did you learn this time? Did you see any of those creatures you've been talking about?"

Slowly, Sirius remembered that mrs Lupins was a muggle, she didn't knew much about their ways of living except the things that John did by her side.

"Well." Remus began and looked at Sirius who was glowing of all the wonderful feelings. "I can tell you in the car."

"Of course." she grinned and stopped at the pedestrian crossing and gave the boys a happy look. "So, Sirius, how's your brother?" The cars stopped for them and they stepped over on the other side walking on a straight line.

"He's fine." he answered, awed what a kind woman Remus had as a mother, a mother he wished he had.

"What's his name now again? All the names in the wizard world is hard to remember it seems."

"Regulus." Remus said and then he saw the tall man standing beside the dark blue chrysler; he hardly recognised him. The mans hair had turned grey, his eyebrows had grown more bushy than ever but he still looked as healthy as he always done. "Dad!?" Without noticing he picked up speed and soon enough John had his son in his arms.

"Hello Remus." he said happily and held him close. "You've grown! You're almost as tall as I am!" The werewolf pulled back and realised that soon enough their eyes would meet in the same hight.

"You remember Sirius?" he said and turned to see his boyfriend who was standing beside his mother.

"Of course, the only Black alive that I like." he grinned and reached his arm out to greet him. "Hello Sirius. We're glad to have you this coming weeks."

"I'm glad you'll have me." Sirius answered and shook the mans hand.

Mrs Lupin tossed the their packing in the trunk of the car and started looking for the car keys in her handbag.

"Well then, let's make the streets of London unsafe." she said ironically and they sat down in the car.

* * *

Both of them had almost fallen asleep in the backseat as the car drove in on the driveway. It had been a long day in town and the night was closing in. They'd visited almost every shop in London, presents had been bought to family members and close friends and they very satisfied of the indian food from Mrs Lupins favourite restaurant. They still hadn't told Remus's parents about their relationship, they didn't want to come out in the middle of a public.

"Boys!?" Remus opened his eyes and saw Sirius sleeping with his head against the window, he just looked so cute. "We're home." The animagus yawned and unbuckled his belt with closed eyes. "Let's go straight to bed and catch up tomorrow, okay? You know I want to hear everything about school."

Sirius had never been at the Lupin's house before, even if it was to dark so see the surroundings when he stepped out of the car he was still surprised of the beautiful yard and house. It was an old, white house, big trees with their thick branches hanging over the black tiles on the roof, small windows and every corner and ledge was decorated with a light strand in white. In front of the house, a big fir was standing proudly, full of christmas light blinking away. On the left side of the garden was a shed, windows barred with strong steel and strong doors. Sirius quickly understood what the shed was for and looked away.

"Sirius!" He looked over at Remus who was standing with the paper bags in his grip. "Take the trunk, will you?" He stepped over the crunchy snow and received their pack from mr Lupin before he followed Remus to the house.

"Full moon was last night? Wasn't it?" mrs Lupin asked and unlocked the wooden door.

"Yes it was." Remus answered and hurried up the stone stairs.

"You said in a letter that some wizard came up with a potion? Have you tried it?" They stepped inside and the lights was turned on and introduced the hallway to Sirius. It was as beautiful on the inside as on the outside. Walls was covered in flowers, in every entry a mistletoe hanged, rag rugs was laying on the floor and it looked like buckets of paint in every colour had exploded over them. In the air there was a small hint of something sweet, like someone just made cookies or cinnamon buns, Sirius took a deep breath of it; he'd grown up in a house smelling like funeral home, this surely was a different smell.

Mrs Lupin took of her jacket and revealed the dress that matched the wall papers, she was a fashionable 70th woman indeed.

"Yes." Remus finally answered. "It worked very well." Mrs Lupin almost cried of happiness.

"Really? Well that's very good news!" He pulled Remus into a hug and Sirius saw how his boyfriend still was a little child in his mothers eyes. "So, you didn't turn? No awful wounds?"

"No." Tears was falling down her blushed cheeks and she sniffled.

"That's good. I'm so happy for you." She grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him back to take a good look at him. "Look at you." She stroke a couple of strands behind his ear, pulled up one of his sleeves on his coat to look at his arms. "Not a single wound on you. That's amazing. Show dad when he gets in." Remus just nodded, he didn't look to happy. "Let's make the guest room ready for you, Sirius." Mrs Lupin took the bags and hurried over the floor when Sirius gave Remus a wondering glance and he nodded.

"Mom!" he called but she was already gone behind the corner. Sirius placed the trunk on the floor beside the wall and folded his jacket upon it when he saw in the corner of his eye how Remus followed his mother. A knot was tied in his belly, he knew what he was going to tell her. This would be the first person he would come out to, but he was glad it was Remus's parents and nobody else. "Sirius!" He swallowed hard and walked through the vault into a big living room in brown and white, an undecorated christmas tree stood in the corner and boxes and presents was standing around it. "In here!" He saw the light beneath the swing door and he pushed it open and stepped in, it was a petite kitchen in bright colours, just as the carpets in the hallway. Remus was leaning against the counter, breaking a cookie in small pieces before eating it, while his mother stored the goods in the cabinets. "Want one?" The werewolf reached out his hand, holding one of the vanilla cookies with green sugar frosting. With a quiet, thank you, he received the cookie and also leaned to the counter. It was the best cookie he'd ever had, sweet and soft with a lot of vanilla.

"Mom." Remus started again and Sirius felt their hands brush against each other. "Sirius isn't sleeping in the guest room." She didn't seem to react to his words, she just kept unpacking the paper bags of groceries.

"No, I understand if he wants to sleep on your floor the first night, this house can be a little scary after dark..."

"No." Remus interrupted with a short laughter and gave Sirius a quick look. The animagus could feel his cheeks burn, he'd never felt so nervous. What if mrs Lupin took it wrong and grew angry at them. "I mean, Sirius isn't sleeping in the guest room any night." His mother looked up from the groceries with wide eyes and observed the boys, then she smiled, bigger then ever.

"Okay." she chirped and cleared her throat. "I see." She was clearly speechless, she hand't expected this. "How nice." Remus grinned and took Sirius's hand. "Do you want me to tell dad?" The werewolf nodded again and stroked his thumb back an forth over Sirius's knuckles. "Okay, I'll do that, but go to bed now. We're decorating the tree tomorrow, making candy, the turkey and all the other things. But don't get up to early, we're staying up late tomorrow to celebrate dad when he comes home from work. You do remember that it's his birthday?" Remus nodded once again, he was to tired to talk or think, they'd been up since seven this morning, and now it was close to midnight, but there was one more thing he wanted to do before he went to bed.

"I bought him a gift." he said while yawning and Sirius laughed at his face.

"You did?" she chirped and poured milk in two glasses, she put them in their hands.

"Thank you mrs Lupin." Sirius said with a low voice and she grinned.

"Please, call me Dorea."

She was possibly the nicest woman he'd ever met, he slowly understood that he's relationship with Remus was getting better by the minute and he had fallen in love, not only with him, but with his parents as well. They emptied their glasses when mrs Lupin gave them a second order to go to bed and they disappeared to the hallway to get the trunk.

"Is it okay if I show you around tomorrow?" Remus asked his boyfriend and lead him to the stairs.

"Of course." he answered and looked at every portrait on the wall as they walked upstairs, there was pictures taken by both a muggle camera and a magic camera, some of the younger Remus's was digging in sand and ripping presents open, while others just stood still in front of memorable places, like the Eiffel tower and Taj Mahal.

"You've been at a lot of places, haven't you?" he asked and followed Remus's through a short corridor and the boy opened a door.

"Mom likes to travel." he answered and let him in to his room. It was a bright room, wallpapers in soft green with a backscene of beige There was a big bed in the right corner, nicely embedded with a silk bedspread and fluffy pillow. The left wall was just a big bookcase, filled with books and games, there was a desk under the window with a typewriter. Remus's had been talking about it in school, he had inherited it from his granddad who had passed two summers ago, it was one of his most precious possessions.

"I've seen almost every place in the world." Remus continued and dropped the trunk in the floor. "Next summer we're going to Italy. You should come with us." Sirius couldn't stand it anymore, he closed the door and flew across the room to claim those lips that he had been longing for all day.

This, this was what Remus had been waiting for, he placed his hands on his hips and pushed him closer.

"I would love to." he whispered into his soft lips. Remus giggled and pulled one of his strands and watched it curl back when he released it.

"Did you style your hair today?" he asked and smelled his fingers, he could smell the hair wax. The animagus grinned and nodded.

"I've seen your looks at me when my hair is extra messy." he whispered and nibbled Remus's bottom lip. "Do you like it?" There was nothing sexier in the world then Sirius with a wild hairstyle, except a naked Sirius with a wild hairstyle, he answered his question with a kiss and let his hand travel up inside his t-shirt.

"Are you tired?" The words wasn't important, what was important was to get the werewolf out of those clothes as quick as possible and get him into bed. His fingers was still cold from the car ride and it was hard to unbutton the grey cardigan. The other boy moaned into the kiss and loosened his arms to shake the clothing of him. The scene was getting wilder by the second, they had never been in such a hurry to get their clothes of, not even that time when Remus spilled caustic potion over them in potion class. One of the most embarrassing moments in Remus's life. The whole class had screamed in laughter as their clothes melted and he and Sirius stood half naked in the room beating the shit out of them self to get the liquid of their skin. The both of them had been left with smaller scars after that day.

Their clothing flew across the room, landing on the floor and every furniture before Sirius tackled the taller boy. The silk bedspread embraced them like the grass on a fresh field as they landed in a pile of limbs, just wearing their underwear, skin against skin. While snogging brutally, Sirius pushed the other boy further in on the bed and straddled him, talking full control, just as last time. Remus tongue demanded access to his mouth and Sirius devoured the sweetness, he could still taste the vanilla cookie all over him and he just wanted more. A moan slipped over those tasty lips and he could feel the hips press against him, grinding into each others through the fabric and Sirius pulled back. With closed eyes he did it again.

Remus looked at the beautiful boy above him and twisted his fingers in the black hair, caressed his torso with his cold hand and shivered. Still, he couldn't understand that he was allowed to touch that gorgeous body, could do whatever he wanted to him, and there was so many things he wanted to do to him.

"Sirius?" he breathed hoarsely and kissed his chin. "Let me be on top this time."

The boy shrudded and felt his member twitch of excitement and touched his beautiful face, there was nothing he wanted more. He rolled off him and laid on his back on, Remus got up from the bed and ran over to the bookcase. Some of the books fell to the floor and Sirius sat up, leaning on his elbows to look at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked and saw how Remus pulled out a plastic bag, reached down his hand and pulled up a bottle. He threw it on the bed and straddled his Sirius, attacked his neck with soft kisses. The shorter boy's breath hitched and he embraced him. "Oh Remus." It was hard to speak, his body was overrun with need and wanted to touch every inch of him.

"I've been so turned on all day." Remus whispered between kisses. "You've been looking so sexy." He pressed himself against him, grind his crotch against his and Sirius claimed his lips and swallowed his moan.

"You're the one who's sexy." he corrected and caressed his waist down to the waistline of his black boxers. Their members touched through the fabric and Sirius could feel how his underwear was getting wet of his pre-cum. "Remus?" The boy stared at him with blue eyes and looked almost animalistic as his hair fell before his face, wild and dangerous. "I want you to ride me." He revealed one of his sexual fantasies and was hoping for a positive response from his lover, if not, things would probably get embarrassing. But Remus grinned and kissed his lips.

"That's my plan." he whispered and Sirius had never been so turned on. Suddenly, Remus reached for his wand, invisible ropes sneered around Sirius's wrists and his arms was pulled over his head. There was no way he got touch his boyfriend now, blushed wildly of the realisation that Remus took the initiative to go this far already, he loved it. "Is this okay?" His voice sounded different, like the animal inside him was about to take over, he sounded like he did just before he was about to turn.

"Very." Sirius answered and arched his back when Remus smooth tongue licked his torso, flicked over his nipple. "Oh.. more... Remus..." The werewolf chuckled and kissed his pale skin, he moved himself down and with hovering fingers he circled his bellybutton. Sirius shrudded, swallowed hard and let out a quiet moan. "Oh, Rem... Remus, please..."

"What?" he asked and snapped the waistline with his finger.

"Can you prepare yourself for me." There was a moment of silence, long enough to make the animagus's belly turn in anxiety. Hell, it just slipped out of him as his mind had been so concentrated on this moment. But then, to his relief the boy smiled and his eyes slimmed to some kind of eagerness he's never seen in him before.

"Sirius?" he moaned sexually and kissed his happy trail. "I didn't know you where such a dirty little bastard."

He snorted and pulled the non-existing ropes, smiled that cocky smile that made Remus's prick pulsate of need.

"Neither did I." he grinned but tried to keep himself calm, he didn't want to seem to needy. The werewolf, crooked his head and watched him in a skew angle. "But please?" There was nothing more he asked of him this night, he knew his mind was dirty and foul, but there was nothing he wanted more then seeing his boyfriend's fingers enter the place that he wanted so badly. Then everything seemed to be going more smooth then he'd ever been hoping for. Slowly, he reached down to his own boxers, his manhood sprang free as he pulled them down. Still straddling, Remus reached down between their hot bodies, felt the heat of their manhood's and placed a firm hand on Sirius's obvious bulge in those boxers.

He could feel his eyes roll back in his head and he seemed to haze off when he moaned, he arched his back to get more of his boyfriends touch. A finger brushed back and forth over his pink head, but the pre-come smeared boxers was in the way.  
"More." he plaided and gripped the pillow above his head. Remus obeyed and released his throbbing sex and they accidentally bumped into each other. The sudden touch could possibly send Sirius's mind miles away if it wasn't for Remus's hoarse voice holding him back.

"You liked that?" he smirked and rubbed their sexes together with a forward move.

"Oh yes" Sirius moaned out and his mouth fell open, Remus took the opportunity and stole a kiss, slipped his tongue into the warm cavern.

Their needing flesh kept grinding into each other and they could nearly feel them pulsating. Remus's every movement with the hips and tongue was going to melt the aroused Sirius underneath. The animagus pulled away from the kiss and whimpered, he felt his orgasm pool up in his lower abdomen, just the stroking could make him come.

"Remus." he begged and tried to stay still and press himself back to the bed. "Stop this, I'm gonna come. I need you." The moving stopped and the werewolf looked at him with cloudy eyes.

"Shall I release you?" he asked and reached for the bottle on the end of the bed. Sirius shook his head as an answer and the werewolf looked pleased. Quicker than a thought, Remus covered his fingers in the slick and transparent fluid. It flowed down his hand, into every little crease. The pale hand, long fingers and trimmed nails was shining beautifully in the light from the lamp on the windowsill as he reached down between his own legs, his cold hand brushed over his sack that was tightly contracted to his scrotum, making him tremble of pleasure. A finger touched his ring of muscles and he moaned loudly into thin air and rubbed himself to Sirius crotch, felt his member twitch. He breached himself, plunging his index finger all the way down to his knuckle.

Sirius had never seen anything sexier than this, and he regretted that he was tied, he so wanted to touch the werewolf wonderful body, feel that soft skin on his fingertips, make the boy shiver. Remus moaned as he forced another finger inside himself whilst caressing Sirius's chest with his free hand. The sight of Remus pleasuring himself drove him mad, he wanted... no, he needed him now. The boy tossed his head back as he found his sweets spot, and he smiled deliriously as he continued to hit it with his fingers. He moaned loudly as he moved his hips, his hand massaged Sirius's balls and the animagus grew impatient.

"Remus." he begged and licked his dry lips. "Please..."

The fingers left his clenching bottom and he brushed over Sirius prick as he pulled back his hand, covered him in the lube. Sirius's cock was literary hurting, he needed release soon or he was sure that his crotch would kill him. Remus slid forward, rubbed hard against his boyfriend who sighed happily of the sight.

"I'm still pretty stretched since yesterday." he said and grabbed Sirius's prick and gave him some quick pulls to cover him completely in the lube. He lined him up before he brutally lowered himself, almost screamed out of the fullness it gave him.

"Oh! Sirius!" he moaned and nails dug into Sirius's torso.

The tightness and heat could make him melt, he pulled the non existing ropes again and pinned his eyes on Remus. He was so beautiful at this moment, muscles showing under the scarred skin and his member leaking of the hotness. Sirius whimpered and moved his hips upwards.

"Remus..." he moaned and wetted his dry mouth. The werewolf started to rock his body it the most arousing way and the friction was just perfect for them both, as Sirius looked down he could see himself moving in and out of him and he bucked his hips to meet his movements. "Untie me."

This was to much, he needed to touch his lover, hold him tight when he reached orgasm, but the boy had other plans. He fell over him, snuggled his neck and rubbed his member to Sirius's belly. Sirius could bury his nose in his auburn hair, just the smell aroused him and his tongue reached the shell of Remus's ear, he kissed it passionately and moaned sweetly. "Remus? Untie me so I can hold you. I want to touch you." He could hear him smirk and kissed his neck.

"Tell me what of me you want to touch." he whispered and twinned his hair, still moving beautiful against him, making him hotter by the second.

"Everything." Sirius moaned in need. "Your hair, your beautiful face... that sexy arse of yours." With those words Remus reached for his wand, tapped his wrist and he came free. Finally! He tossed his arms around him and grabbed his tight ass, nibbled his ear.

"Oh..." Remus was to far in the bliss to even speak, his cock pulsated and then, when Sirius pushed his hips to meet his thrust, his prostate got what he was longing for. "Right... right there!" Sirius smothered him with a kiss and slammed his hips up and down underneath him.

"I want to look at you when you come." Sirius begged and his hands travelled up his chest. "Please, let me see you." He pushed him up and he could see and hear that he was close. Remus pinned himself in Sirius's ribs and moaned lustfully with every move. Sirius touched his manhood, played with his finger over the pulsating head and Remus almost screamed out in pleasure. Sirius watched him, eyes focused on his lover, his mouth fell open and he picked up speed.  
"Oh! Oh god yes!" His body convulsed and he spoke Sirius name as he came. His ass clenched around Sirius and drove him over the edge. Eyes were clouded white and Sirius lammed his hips harder against him; lost all control and could only think about the fact that he finally reached what he needed

"Oh Merlin!" It was the only words that came out of him as they rode out their orgasms. "Sweet Remus..." The weight of the werewolf landed on him, between the stickiness of sweat and spunk. He took a deep breath and felt some kind of deep pleasurable relief. With his last strength he managed to lift his arms and placed then around Remus's rag doll body with one hand tangled in the auburn hair.

"I didn't know I was so good at this." the taller boy laughed between his whimpering, he really hadn't expected that from himself. The sight of Sirius finding release had just been so breathtaking, the way those dark grey eyes had rolled back and then his body convulse under him, he could live with this. Then he felt that Sirius was still moving against him and he opened his eyes. "Or did you...?"

Sirius nodded, he was well aware of what he was doing. He was still aroused, not that Remus hadn't pleasures him enough, no, he just had some kind of after shook.

"Kiss me." he breathed and Remus moved up and down on his chest of the heavy breath. He lifted his head and looked at his wonderful lover whose face was calm, he didn't move a muscle, Remus kissed his lips and Sirius snogged him. He opened his grey eyes and looked at him. "That was... great. Thank you." Remus giggled and twisted a couple of black strands over his temple.

"Don't thank me." he sighed and kissed him. He pulled off and fell down beside him. Sirius groaned when the warmth of the other man left his chest, he crawled up against him and pulled him close; Remus wasn't aloud to leave him yet. Their chest pressed together and he claimed his already bruised lips.

"You really are that good." he confirmed on Remus's earlier self compliment. "I'm chocked."

They were to tired and to pleasured to talk, they needed sleep, but Remus had other plans; he gave his boyfriend a kiss and stroke his fingers through his hair.  
"I want a cookie." he said and tossed himself out of bed and grabbed the wand on the night table.

"Now?" Sirius asked and saw how the boy magically cleaned himself. The pyjamas emerged from the trunk and he stepped into the pants while Sirius crawled under the cover.

"Yes. You want one?" It was late, but some sugar would not be totally inappropriate right after sex.

"Of course." he grinned and Remus pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"I'll be right back." He ran out the room and Sirius was left alone in the bed. He let out a deep breath of joy and reached for his wand on the table, the spunk and sweat disappeared into oblivion.

Everything seemed so perfect at the moment, like a big rock had left his chest and left a big space for Remus to fill. Slowly, he started to think about his future and if it contained the other boy. Happily enough, it did; he could see himself with Remus for a long time to come, maybe forever.

Sirius grinned at the thought and felt silly. They had been together for two days, he shouldn't be thinking about this so soon, but still, this pondering made him feel happy. Then he heard the fast steps up the stairs and he sat up in bed. The door opened again and Remus came in with two cookies in his hand. He jumped up in bed and sat down beside him.

"Here." He took the cookie and lifted the cover so he could crawl in. They sat close to each other and leaned to the cold wall, it chilled them perfectly after their hot activity. He took a bite, it crumbled on his tongue and the sweetness from the frosting melted. Glancing at Remus, he saw him licking his fingers that was covered in the white topping and nibbling the edges of the dessert.

"How many guys have you had in here before?" he asked curiously and gave him a slight nudge in his side. Remus giggled and his cheeks turned pink.

"Just you." he answered and took a bite. "Except my cousin, Joshua, you'll meet him on christmas eve."

"Joshua?" Sirius asked. "Is he a muggle or a wizard?" Remus almost chocked on the crumbles as he remembered what he had to tell him.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Moms side of the relatives are coming at one. They don't know about our world so we have to keep it a secret." Sirius frowned, he didn't know much about the muggle world, he didn't know how he would hide his whole lifestyle to someone. "Can you do that?" Sirius thought it over, could he go a day without so much mentioning magic or anything about their world? And how the hell would he cover up if someone asked him something about his interests? He couldn't throw out quidditch as bluntly as he usually did. Or music! Pixie Dust? No! He thought harder and soon he realised he didn't know a single muggle band, or sport.

Remus snorted and put his arm around him. "Just follow my move and they wont notice a thing."

The cookies were eaten and they slid into some kind of tiresome pre-sleep. Their bodies sank deeper and deeper down in the bed and soon enough they laid perfectly still beside each other, wounded in their arms. Fingers were traveling through Sirius black hair and he smiled an exhausted smile while Remus watched him.

"Are you falling asleep?" he asked and twisted some of the dark curls. The animagus sighed and caressed his back as a try to keep himself awake.

"Not yet." he managed to whisper. A kiss was placed on his forehead and he took the opportunity to hide his face in the crock of Remus's neck, he smelled wolfy, a little like a dog. "I'm so glad I came with you."

"Me to." Remus sighed and smelled his hair. "You smell so good." He kissed his ear and let out a deep breath.

"You to." Sirius whispered again and crawled closer. He wanted this moment to last forever, he wanted to print this into his memories and never let go of it. "Remus." The words he was about to speak was so deep from his hear that it hurt to dig from it.

"Yes?" He swallowed hard and brushed his thumb back and forth over his shoulder blade.

"You know what they say about christmas..." he started. "That christmas is the time when we should tell the truth." Remus nodded and Sirius could feel his cheeks burn. "Well.. I... I think..."

Remus got nervous, he had a clue of what Sirius was about to say, but he didn't want to hope to much. "I think I love you." The air disappeared from the room, Sirius closed his eyes hard. Darn it, why? This was the most stupid thing he'd ever done. After two days into their relationship and he just blurted it out!? But then again, they'd known each other for six years, it felt like an eternity for him. He was the closest friend he'd ever had, and when thought about the meaning of family the only person who showed up in his head was Remus. He **was** in love.

Remus fell apart in his arms, snuggled him hard and let his nails pin him down. He couldn't help but smile and his eyes slammed shut.

"I love you to." he whispered and sneaked down to kiss him, he could feel Sirius's sparse smile. "I've done for a long time."

The very nervous Sirius did the exact thing as his lover when he heard those words, his body went limp in his arms and he couldn't help but smile, even if he bit his lip hard.

"Good." he managed to say but only felt awkward. There was so many more thought through things he could have said, but as it seemed it was enough for now.

"Good." Remus agreed and his hand travelled to his boyfriends blushing cheek.

The both boys felt like they'd just made an agreement, like they'd signed some kind of deal that would make them bound for a long time, maybe forever. Life had never seemed so easy, or smooth. It was like all their problems faded into almost nothing and that this moment was to important to be disturbed by them.

Sirius heart had never pounded so hard and fast inside him before, like it had grown big and healthy, like it was ready to be used for the first time. Inside him, a warmth had been spread that no winter cold could kill.

* * *

**I hope you like my version of his parents, I really enjoy writing about his mother. ****Next time there will be more about Remus's father and other relatives, and of course so much more about our sweet boys, will they be able to keep the wizard world secret, and will the relatives accept Remus's lifestyle as a homosexual?**

**Please review and stay tuned for the update that will be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This might not be my favorite chapter so far, but i think it will be important for upcoming chapters. Just so you know.**

* * *

He woke up, stuck in Remus's tangled arms and actually enjoyed how their sweaty body's were pressed together. With his head still tucked in in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, he took a deep breath and kissed the pale skin.

Remus was still sleeping, breathing heavily and once and a while, he made a clicking sound with his throat. He crawled a little closer and his hand found a way down in those pyjamas pants, he caressed his bum and kissed his collarbone with soft lips.

"Remus?" he almost sang and nibbled at his skin.

"Sirius?" Remus sang back and grinned. "What?"

"I just wanted to see if you were awake."

"I am." he sighed and rubbed his eye. "Did you sleep well? It might take some time to get used to my bed." There had been no problem, it was more comfortable than his bed at home.

"I slept very well." he answered and kissed his neck. "I had a weird dream thou."

"Really? What?" He thought about the dream and realised it was slowly fading away, but the small parts he remembered was worth telling.  
"There was a treehouse, really big, and there was a hole in the floor with a squid in it."

"A squid!?" Remus grinned and yawned. "What the hell are you dreaming about?" Sirius laughed and pulled back to look at him.  
"Don't laugh, it was pretty scary. And the water was flowing over the floor and it tried to grab me."

"And the you woke up, captured in my arms!" Remus shouted and smothering him a playful hug. Sirius laughed and landed on top of him.

"It was really scary! I'm serious." Remus took his chance and kissed his cheeks.

"Of course you are. Who else would you be?" Sirius smirked and put his arms around his neck, watched the boy underneath him as he smiled happily. The soft blade of Remus's fingers stoked his cheek and he blinked with his blue eyes. "What?"

"I've never noticed how cute you look in the morning." Sirius answered and kissed his lips, he would't exchange this moment for anything in the world.

"I love you." Remus confessed and could see how his boyfriends face lit up of those few words.  
"I love you too." he said and kissed him again with a slightly open mouth, Remus slipped his tongue inside and massaged the wet cavern, tangled his fingers into the ebony hair.

"I don't really want to..." he started after he had pulled back from the kiss. ".. but we should get up. We have a lot of things to do today." Sirius nodded, he'd looked forward to this day for a long time now. Making christmas treats, decorating the tree and most important of all, doing all of this with Remus. He couldn't help himself but hiding his face into his boyfriends neck, sniffing his scent. "Don't go back to sleep!"

"I'm not." he sighed and lifted his head again. "Was it today your relatives were coming?"

"No, tomorrow." he answered and groaned loudly as he pushed Sirius of him. "You want to take a shower or a bath or something?" Sirius squirmed under the cover as he stretched his limbs and moaned.

"You promised to show me around." The stretching almost made him fall over the bedside, but Remus managed to grab him before that happened, but apparently it was a part of Sirius plan. He slid over the edge and landed on his knees on the floor and Remus released his arm. To his delight, Sirius had been sleeping naked and he got a good look of his naked body as he walked over to the trunk.

"You don't need to get dressed, you can just walk around naked all day." he said ironically and Sirius bursted into laughter.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" he grinned and stepped into a pair of clean boxers, and Remus groaned in disappointment.

"I would." he said and crawled over the bed to get up. The pyjama bottom fell to the floor and a naked Remus hurried over to the closet that was a part of the big bookcase.

"Take these!" Sirius shouted and Remus caught the jeans flying through the air. "You would look good in them." It was a pair of dirty grey jeans, very slim and to tight for Remus's usual liking.

"Okay." he grinned and tossed them over the closet door; he stepped into a couple of boxers while Sirius checked his bookcase.

He stumbled over a folder of old comic books and pulled out one of the magazines. On the front page there was a man dressed as a dark shadow with mask and cape, the word Batman was printed in yellow letters. He'd never seen anything like it, the pictures didn't even move when he opened it.

"Be careful with that!" Remus shouted suddenly and Sirius almost dropped the comic. "It's an original. It's worth more than my dad's car." Sirius choked and carefully placed the comic in Remus's hands.

"How in the world did you get your fingers on that if it's worth so much?"  
"It was my dads." he answered and put it back in the folder. "He gave it to me on my fifteen birthday. I've always liked Batman. Have you heard of it?" He shook his head and Remus pulled out a thick comic from the shelf.

"Here, you can borrow this if you want to. It's a collection of the first comics ever made." It was quite heavy in his hands, the pictures on every page was incredibly detailed and he flicked it through.

"What's it about?" Remus grinned and pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"I'm not telling you. You're lucky not to know, now you can get the best experience from it." That was probably for the best, it had been a long time since he'd had good reading because James always had a way of spoiling every book he'd ever started. This time it would be impossible for him.

"Okay, thank you. Is it cool?" Remus looked like he could crawl out of his clothes when he heard the question.

"Oh yeah." he grinned. "It's really good." He flicked his finger over all the comics stacked in his bookcase. "Feel free to browse through any time, but now, let me show you around. What do you think by the way?" He took a few steppes back and signed to his legs. The sight sent butterflies to Sirius's stomach, Remus looked really good in those jeans.

"You can have those pants." The words just slipped out of him and he couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously, keep them." The other boy blushed and pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"please." he sighed and took the book out of his hand, threw it on the bed before he pulled him out of the room. "Morning mom!" he shouted through the house.

"Morning!" Dorea shouted back. "Come on down! I made you boys some tee and toasts!"

"We be down in a second!" He pulled Sirius through the corridor and the walls widened into a large t.v room. Two big leather couches in red was placed in an angle in front of the big t.v, Sirius had never seen one of those before.

"So that's what they look like." he said and stepped closer to it, he tapped his finger on the glass screen. "How does it work." The sudden blinking on the screen made him back up and the picture showed up.  
"We got three channels." Remus explained and zapped between them. "They shows are on between five in the morning and three at the night mostly. You really never seen one before?" Sirius shook his head and didn't look to interested in the t.v anymore.

"No. Shall we continue."

He showed him every room upstairs, his parents bedroom, the big bathroom with the bathtub and shower, the laundry room, the interior design really had a base which mrs Lupin seemed to have created. Almost every wallpaper was covered in flowers, or another big pattern, the colours were earth warm with sometimes a splash of colours on the drapes or a painting, and in every corner there was something that reminded him of that Remus actually had been to almost every place in the world. Statues, paintings, furnitures, it was a great mix of different cultures. It truly was a beautiful home.

"What does your mother do?" Sirius finally had to ask as they walked down the stairs, past the many photos.

"She's a journalist." Remus answered and took him through the living room. "For a magazine that reports about travelling and sightseeing. That's why we've been like everywhere." He opened the door to the dining room and Sirius was astonished by the beautifully decorated room. Even the chandelier was covered in angels and glitters, red curtains framed the frosty windows and on the table was a withe cloth which someone had sprinkled small silvery snowflakes in the middle.

The table was set for breakfast, a plate full of bacon, sausages and scrambled eggs with toast on the side. A kettle of hot tea was standing beside the candlestick, which candles was shining softly.

"God morning boys." Dorea chirped and stepped through the swing door with a basked of blueberry muffins. She was still in nightgown and a silk bathrobe, but still she looked as fashionable as yesterday."Good you woke up so early, it would be a shame to miss the small hours we have of daylight." She put the basket on the table. "Please sit. Does anyone want hot chocolate?"

"No, tea's fine." Sirius breathed, amazed of the breakfast and tried to understand how mrs Lupin managed to make such a big breakfast without a single ounce of magic.

"I hope you like this tea." she said and sat down at the table. "We got it in India, it's made of red pepper and... what's it called... some red flower... ehm"

"Sita Ashok." Remus said and sat down in the long side of the table, his mother smiled big at him.

"I can't believe you remember that." He shrugged and she poured them tea. "Be careful, it can be a bit spicy but it's perfect in this cold weather." She looked at the animagus who was still standing behind the chair, staring at the chandelier. "Sirius, please, sit." He woke up from like a dream and pulled out the chair to sit down, facing mrs Lupin. "Do you take with sugar?" Usually, he did, but this was a kind of tea he'd never tasted before.

"What works best with it?" he asked and she smiled wider.

"This." she said and cut a lemon i half and pressed it over his drink. "Help yourself, eat as much as you can. I hope you like a classic english breakfast."

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked and Remus scoped up the eggs and placed it on his plate. He lifted the cup and smelled the tea, it smelled sweet but yet strong, a sip later his mouth enjoyed the fiery sweetness of the pepper, flower and lemon.

"That's really good." he sighed and cleared his throat. "Really good."

"You should see moms secret cabinet." Remus grinned and stuffed himself full with bacon. "She has spices and groceries from all over the world." Mrs Lupin burst into laughter and took her glasses off, rubbing her eye.

"Our whole house is filled with souvenirs from all over the world." she giggled. "You just need to take one look around to see a part of every world. This kettle for example is from Beijing." It truly was a beautiful kettle, it had the ocean painted in it and a golden dragon circling it with diamonds in it's skin. "The lamps in the windows are from Spain, the carpet under us we got in Iraq."

"That is so cool." Sirius almost shouted. "Is there anywhere you haven't been?"

"Of course." she laughed and drank of her tea. "There are many places left to see, and some places we need to see again." Sirius had never been more interested, he wanted to know everything about mrs Lupins job.

"What's your favourite place?" he asked and grabbed a toast.

"Oh, defiantly Korea. Everything there was just... their spice pallet, the people, the restaurant. Do you remember Remus?"

"Not so much." he sighed. "How old was I? Seven?"

"Something like that." she answered and nodded.

"What about you?" Sirius asked and looked at his boyfriend. Remus swallowed the tea and smiled.

"India." he said. "We were there last summer. You wouldn't believe what kind of magic they have specialised in there, they almost only use it for meditation or for helping the muggles. But they don't call them that, they call them Jadu Nahim."

"And their markets!" mrs Lupin shouted and looked really intrigued to speak about this, it was easy to tell that she loved her job.

"Yeah, the markets were so cool." Remus answered and mrs Lupin clapped her hands together when she laughed of the memories. "Next time we're going there, you really should come with us."

It took some time for Sirius to realise that he now was a part of the discussion and he nodded slightly.

"Yes, I should." he said, he wanted to see the world. "That would be fun."

Mrs Lupin fell back in the chair and pulled bite size pieces of her muffin. She glanced between the two boys.

"How long have you been together then?" Remus cheeks turned red quicker then his fork hit the floor. Sirius was kind enough to pick it up for him.

"Well..." he started and scratched his head.

"Since the day before yesterday." Sirius answered. "But I think we both known for some time now that this would happen eventually." Remus pierced his eyes on him and a happy smile started to appear in his face.

"Precisely." he answered and reached his hand under the table to hold his hand that was terribly warm from holding the tea cup.

"Does your parents know about you two?" The grip tightened around Remus's hand and he cleared his throat again. He hadn't even thought about telling his parents about this. They would probably kill him, shut him out of the family.

"No." he answered and drank of his strong tea. "Not yet."

"We should wait to tell them." Remus said calmly. "Until you've moved out." Sirius nodded and stroked his thumb back and forth over his hand.

"If you think your parents wont take it well, you should probably wait." mrs Lupin said and sighed. "Sadly, some people aren't acceptable to other peoples ways of living. But you will alway be accepted in this house. Remember that."

"At lest until granddad shows up." Remus grinned and mrs Lupin smiled.

"Yes, at lest until the fool Timothy shows up." she giggled. "You should keep this quiet in front of him, it's "bad" enough you're a Black. Don't take that offensive." Sirius shook his head.

"No, even I hate most Black's."

"And remember not to mention the wizard world tomorrow when my side of the relatives comes over, and be a little quiet about you two as well. I don't know how my mother and brother would take the news that you two are in a relationship, but is anyone asks, just tell them the truth, don't lie to them. If they react like idiots, send them to me." Sirius smiled wide. He'd met this woman twice before, and both those times had been at the train station for maybe three short minutes. All this time he'd had the impression that she was a very dull but happy lady, he'd never been so wrong.

"You're really cool mrs Lupin." he confessed and the woman bursted into laughter again.

"Please Sirius." she grinned. "Call me Dorea." She stretched he arms over her head and yawned big. "What you wanna do first? Make candies or the tree?" With brown eyes, she looked between the both boys but Remus had his eyes focused on the animagus.

"You decide Sirius." he said and took one of the muffins. Sirius couldn't do anything else but shrug.

"Pick candy." Mrs Lupin whispered loudly and looked like she'd getting twenty years younger in seconds and Sirius laughed.

"I pick candy." he answered and Mrs Lupin gave that little applaud and giggled.

"Good."

* * *

Even if hours passed, Sirius felt like just ten minutes had gone by when the toffies, truffles, nougats, caramels, cookies, fudges and bars been made. They had sugar everywhere, clothes were dirty from cocoa, chocolate and food colouring, but who cared at this moment. The kitchen was overrun with boxes filled with all the sweets when Mrs Lupin turned to the stove and heated some spiced wine while the boys sat down in the living room. The laid with the feet on the table, looked as lazy as a person could; Sirius biting his short nails and Remus flicking through one of the magazines, in which his mother had many articles in.

"When's your dad coming home?" he asked and scratched his arm.

"At six." Remus answered and tossed the magazine on the table and leaned closer to him. Sirius fell with his head to his shoulder and took his hand.

"Can I really come with you next time?" he asked and almost felt his heart skip a beat of the thought of going on vacation with the Lupins.

"Of course. If you want to."  
"What do you think?" he grinned and kissed his hand. In that moment, stroking of hands and sighing of happiness, Remus wounded both his arms around him and gave him a sloppy kiss. "Can I ask you something?" Remus nodded and played with the curls behind his ear. "How have you been able to travel in your condition, have you ever turned while being away?" Remus shook his head.

"We're only travelling between full moons. I've never turned outside the country." A cold hand was placed in Sirius's thigh and he felt the butterflies again, they kissed passionately.

"I love you." Sirius said and caressed his waist. "I really do."

"I do too." Remus sighed and kissed his forehead before he pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "Mom and dad is going out tonight, we're going to be alone all evening. What do you think we should do?" Like the butterflies wasn't wild enough.

"I have an idea. But I'm thinking I should keep it a secret for a while." The door cracked open and interrupted their little tender moment and they pulled away from each other to see mrs Lupin enter the room with a plate, filled with sweets and a glass kettle with the spiced wine. She had changed into a pair of yellow harem pants and a black top, a grey cardigan, not so different from Sirius's kept her warm.

"I know you boys shouldn't, but could you just... wave your wands and light the candles in here?"

"Sure." Remus smiled and grabbed his wand that was hidden in his pocket. With a quick wave every candle in the room was on fire, giving the room an extremely cosy factor. Mrs Lupin turned to the record player on the shelf behind her and placed the LP on the turner table.

"Let's play some holiday songs." she said and soon the room was filled of the voice from a singing woman. "Do you like spiced wine, Sirius?" He had no idea, but he nodded and watched how she poured the red drink into a glass cup. "There is some alcohol in this, but since you both will be of age next year, I wont tell anyone."

They enjoyed the heated wine, ate the sweets with so much passion it was hard to believe that they'd made them their self. At one moment, mrs Lupin's favourite song came on and she flew up from the floor, where she'd been sitting and pulled Remus out on the carpet. More forced then asked, he danced with his mother with a wide smile on his lips, they both took tune in the song, Remus more ironically and seemed like he tried to make the whole thing into a joke. Sirius laughed as he sat alone in the sofa and licked the chocolate of his fingers.

"Come on Sirius!" mrs Lupin shouted. "You must dance to Slade!" He jumped up and danced out on the carpet, joined the two crazy person who sang.

"So here it is, merry christmas. Everybody's having fun. Look to the future now, it's only just begun!"

If someone would see them through one of the windows right now, nobody would say that any of them was a good dancer. But none of them cared, they were to caught up in the christmas feelings and possibly a bit tipsy from the spiced wine.

Sirius had no idea that Remus and his family were so free spirited; actually when he thought about it, Remus hadn't been telling him anything about his family. Then he remembered that Remus never really wanted close friends, he'd always been a loner. Sirius couldn't help but wonder what kind of person Remus would have been if he didn't need to be scared of himself all the time.

Then they heard the door slam open and soon enough they heard another male voice tune in with the singing. Soon, mr Lupin danced into the room with the arms over his head, tossed his briefcase on the armchair, placing his arms around his wife and danced away.

"Are you hanging up a stocking on your wall? Are you hoping that the snow will start to fall? Do you ride on down the hillside in a buggy you have made?" Sirius had already learnt the chorus and now they all were signing and dancing. Remus took Sirius's hands and swayed them around, spun around.

"What the hell have you've been drinking?" mr Lupin yelled over the music. "It's been a long time since I saw you all so happy!"

"We had some wine and things went crazy." mrs Lupin laughed. "Happy birthday honey!" Remus suddenly released Sirius's hand and ran out in the hall way Sirius had never felt so awkward, he stood alone in the living room with two grownups he hardley knew, he couldn't just keep dancing; he fell back on the sofa. Before he even had time to reach over for another toffee, Remus came rushing back with a small package in his hand.  
"Dad! I got this for you!"

"Oh, thank you!" The music was turned down and the family gathered around the table again, mr Lupin still in his outdoor coat that reached all the way down to his knees. "What is it?" he asked and shook the little box beside his ear, it rattled. Remus fell down beside Sirius and placed his arm around him.

"You'll never guess." he grinned and a second portion was served of the wine. Mr Lupin saw all the sweets and lit up.

"Look at that. You've been working you fingers to the bone today, haven't you." he asked and snatched one of the toffee. The paper was torn off his gift while he chewed and he opened the black little box. He's face lit up and he picked up the keychain.

"It's a remeberall." Remus said. "So you wont forget your gloves and case in the mornings.

"That's great!" he almost shouted. "Just what I need. Thank you!"

"Happy birthday mr Lupin." Sirius said with a big smile. "If I knew it was your birthday I've would have got you something."

"Oh please." mr Lupin grinned. "There's no need. And call me John, okay?"

* * *

**I used google translate for the hindi (?) words, I don't speak hindu, so don't patronize me if I'm totally wrong. **

**How ever, please review and tell me what you think, I'm already working in the next chapter, and I know I have given the impression of that there will be family problems, it's coming...**

**Thank you for your time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A very M-rated chapter, hope you like. **

* * *

They where alone in the big house, mr and mrs Lupin had left for a late dinner in town and left money for home delivery for the boys.

"So what do you want?" Remus asked and bit down in the praline. They were standing in the kitchen, stealing sweets now when they wouldn't be caught.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked and and sucked the toffee between his fingers.

"What do you want to eat? What should we order?" Sirius didn't know. "Or, do you want to tell me the secret?"

"What secret?" Sirius had forgotten about their little conversation before and Remus decided to remind him. With two big steps he was standing right before him, putting his hand on his hips.

"You know." he murmured and Sirius sighed happily as he placed his arms around his neck. "The one you didn't want to tell me before. Sirius shifted his weight from one foot to the other and rubbed his thigh against Remus's crotch.

"Oh, you mean that? Well..." he grinned and leaned closer, pressed his lips against his jaw and nibbled his skin. "... my secret is more a request actually." He wiggled his leg and brushed back and forth over Remus's most sensitive place and he repaid him by grabbing his arse through those tight jeans.

"Really? Want to tell me?" he asked and kissed his cheek. Sirius smirked and pulled him into a deep kiss. It was wet and passionate, they could taste the sweets that they'd just eaten and Remus's moustache tickled his upper lip.

"I want you to do me." he whispered, lips hovering before Remus's own. The werewolf could feel his member twitch of the thought of bury himself into his boyfriends behind.

"You mean it?" he whimpered and Sirius grinned when he saw his lovers surprised face.

"Yes, I've seen how good you think it is, I want to try it." Remus bitt his lower lip and sucked it eagerly of the anticipation building up.  
"You mean, you've never done it before?" Cheeks were burning when Sirius shook his head.

"Never." he said and pulled him into a kiss. "I want you to be my first." The thought of being the first one to penetrate Sirius's virgin ass.

"That's... acceptable." he smirked and let his hands travel up his boyfriends back. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of his jeans and sneaked into the soft boxers, cupped his tight arse. "Shall we go upstairs, maybe?" Sirius hissed of his gentle, get arousing touch. There was nothing he wanted more.

"Yes." he panted and blinked. "Take me upstairs." One if the cold hands on his butt cheek, travelled around his hip and down in the front of the boxers, caressed Sirius hard shaft.

"Now?" Remus asked teasingly and kissed the sweet point underneath his ear.

"Yes, now." Sirius replies and pressed firmly into his hand. "Please." His knees was going wobbly of the sweet touch over the head.

"And what are we going to do upstairs?" he asked between kisses on his neck.

"I want you to fuck me."

* * *

Remus forced him down in the bed with the hand on his chest, eyes glued on him and lips bruised he straddled him. Kissing a trail down from his jaw, over his throat and down to his left nipple, making Sirius moan into the air.

"Oh yes, keep going." Sharp teeth bit him slightly and he hissed of the pain, making Remus smirk.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked and his long fingers slid over his shaft. Sirius's bucked into his hand an moaned of the wonderful touch.

"Yes, Remus." he replied and restrained himself not to buck into his boyfriends touch. His black boxers slid down over his hips and his manhood sprang free, making moaned as the cold air caressed his hot skin. Remus nuzzled his shaft and kissed the area around it, Sirius smiled, but couldn't help to feel a bit tensed of the thought what would happen next.

He could feel Sirius shiver, nearly shaking nervously.

"Relax." he whispered and kissed his shaft. "I will be very gentle with you." The animagus nodded and stroke two fingers over his boyfriends cheek.

"Will it hurt?" he asked, Remus moved up and his face hovered over him. Slowly kissing his neck and jaw Sirius could finally relax.

"A little, but you will like it after a while." Just the look of Remus's blue eyes brought him comfort and he felt every muscle in his body get soft, there was nothing more he wanted than that boy, he would do anything for him. A moment of pain was insignificant to what his mind and body needed in the long run.

"Ravish me, my dear." he whispered and Remus's worried face changed into a smile, warm enough to make his fast beating heart melt inside him. "Please."

With pleasure and anticipation taking over his tall body he gave in to his fantasy and wish. Kissing every part of his lovers pale face he could hear Sirius's breathing stop for a moment. Soon he let out a big sigh as he embraced him with both arms, biting his lower lip.

"I want you to lead." he said, as if their playful activity had become a dance, and Remus didn't want anything more than lead him in a turn of waltz.

"Turn around." he said, this was him leading Sirius out on the dance floor. The animagus gave him a look, his grey eyes could never hide the fear that he felt. "Trust me."

He laid on his stomach on the bed, his throbbing member pressed to the silky bedspread and boxers by his knees. The next second Remus pulled them of completely and Sirius reached for the pillow, he needed something to hug, and possibly smother his moaning if the pain would be unbearable. He heard the bed squeak as Remus climbed on top of him, straddling him as he kissed his back.

"You look lovely." he whispered in his ear and Sirius swallowed hard. "Do you want me to guide you through it? I mean, tell you what I'm going to do before I do it?" Sirius thought about it, but came to the conclusion that there were no words Remus would be able to use in his guidance that wouldn't kill the mood. Possibly a sentence like , I will now but my fingers inside you, didn't seem to exciting.

"No." he answered. "Just... arouse me until I beg for it." He could hear his boyfriend smirk.

"As you wish." he said and reached for the bottle of lube that now was hidden in the night table drawer. While kissing his exposed neck, a couple of drops landed in the beginning of his cleft and he shivered by the sudden cold.

Remus reached down, coating his fingers as he slid them back and forth over the cleft, sliding easily between the cheeks.

His grey eyes slammed shut as his puckered entrance was touched, a familiar feeling began to grow in his abdomen, he sighed of relief when he realised that he would be able to enjoy this.

Remus circled his finger over the opening and kissed his shoulder blade with soft lips, he couldn't help but worry, he didn't want his lover to feel pain. He pressed gently to his entrance with one of his fingers, just to see how he would react.

The pressure sent a twitch to his manhood, and he bucked into it, felt how something slender slipped into him. It didn't hurt, it just felt different somehow. But then it slid out of him and he lifted his head from the pillow.

"No." he breathed. "Keep going." Remus obeyed, pushed in his index finger and made Sirius moan as he parted his legs, he buried his head in the pillow again.

"Do you like it?" he asked and pressed his naked chest against his back, his shaft poking his left butt cheek. Sirius didn't know what to answer, so far it didn't feel either good or bad, but yet, his member was pulsating against the bed; just their bare skin pressing against each other aroused him.

"Just keep going." he begged and Remus kissed his cheek as he began to pump his finger, sinking further and further into him. That's when it happened, a single poke and Sirius dug his nails into the pillow and groaned of pleasure, but Remus misinterpreted him and pulled out. "NO!"

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and Sirius shook his head fast enough to shake his hair out of his face.

"No, do that again." Remus understood and bit his lip so he would't smile, pushed his finger back in and started looking for the same spot. He found it agains and Sirius bucked into his touch. "That feels really good." He was whimpering now, pulling the cloth on the pillow and tried hard not to fuck himself on the slender finger. Another finger entered him and a slight pain started, but not bad enough to silence the pleasure of his sweet spot. Two fingers was pumping him while soft kissed was placed all over his back, he'd never felt so good in his life.

"I want you, Remus." he whimpered and Remus started to rub himself against him, his hard shaft pressed against his butt cheek. "I want you so bad." The taller boy grinned.

"Are you starting to beg already?" he asked and started to scissoring his fingers, Sirius moaned and eyes teared.

"Yes." he panted and met his pumping with a downwards thrust. "Ah.. it feels really good."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. Don't stop." He'd never felt so good, could it really be possible that this was better than just getting his cock pleasured? He closed his eyes, let out a shy moan and drilled his knees into the bed to give Remus a better angle. Thats when the werewolf slipped a hand between the bed and his belly, travelling down to his hard shaft and touched him gently. "Oh, Remus. It's really good."

"I'm doing my best." he whispered and kissed the sensitive skin under his ear. "Do you think you're ready?" The muscles tensed around his fingers and he heard Sirius hold his breath. "We can wait, if you want to." To his delight, Sirius shook his head and turned his head in a uncomfortable angle, just so he could kiss him.

"I'm ready." he said and Remus smiled his warm smile, pressed his lips against his.

"I will make you feel as good as possible." he promised and pulled the fingers out of him. Sirius moaned of the abandonment and fell back on the pillow, he felt hollow and alone when Remus body weight disappeared from his back; but not for long. The weight shifted ind the bed when Remus kneeled between his legs and grabbed his hips. "Get on your knees." He helped him up on all fours and Sirius's arms was shaking under him as he braised himself. The blunt head pressed against his entrance and a shiver travelled down his spine. "Are you ready?" He opened his mouth to speak, but not a words came out of him, he just nodded and begged that it wouldn't hurt to much. A pressure unlike anything he'd ever felt occurred when Remus moved forward, he gritted his teeth when he felt something sink into his most private area and he was stretched to a level he didn't think was possible. It didn't really hurt, it burned a little but not enough to make it uncomfortable.

The passage was so tight that Remus had to stop before he could bury himself completely, this was so new to him that just the warmth could make him come, he closed his eyes to concentrate on something less arousing. He could hear Sirius gasping for air and he caressed his back. "Are you okay?" A nod was the only answer he was given and he pressed in further; he moaned loudly when he was completely inside his lover. After all, this was his first time inside another person, every movement and feeling was new to him.

"Remus..." Sirius whimpered and rotated his hips, making Remus groan as he fell over him to catch his breath.

"Yeah..?" he breathed.

"Just fuck me already."

"With pleasure." he answered and pulled out halfway before he slammed back in, Sirius pinned the cover with his nails and moaned.

He set a slow pace; a torturous slow pace and with every movement he hit that sweet spot inside him. The arms couldn't support him anymore, he fell back on the pillow, ass in the air and Remus behind him, pounding him like there was no tomorrow. He tried to compliment him but his mouth was occupied with other noises, he was to far away in pleasure to speak. When he thought it couldn't get any better, Remus's fingers dug into his hips and pulled him back to meet every thrust and he sunk deeper and deeper inside him.

"Oh god!" Sirius panted and felt his abdomen sucking painfully in the upcoming orgasm. He didn't know where to keep his hands, if he should scream, moan or hold his breath, what he should say to his lover to make him understand how good his was feeling. "Faster." he could hear himself say and in the next second Remus was picking up speed.

He needed to come, now, before he was going crazy with lust. Sirius walls was clamping hard around his throbbing member like it was pumping him, it was to beautiful to be true.

"Sirius..." he whimpered. "I'm gonna come, soon."

"Me... me too." Sirius moaned and he could feel Remus take his hand that was pinned to the cover, he grabbed it hard and was glad that he had something to hold on to. The other hand travelled around his hip and found his throbbing cock that was standing proudly and leaking like never before. Remus fingertip touched the slit and Sirius moaned louder and louder when the hand wounded around him, pumping him in unison with the pounding. That was all he needed to reach the bliss of orgasm, burying his head in the pillow to silence the screaming and moaning as he released himself in his lovers hand, slamming back onto his cock to give his prostate what it needed.

Remus bucked into him and held his breath as he stretched Sirius's ass to the limit with his seed, he let out a big satisfied moan and pumped in an out until every drop was out of him.

"Oh, Sirius." he cried and fell over him. "Holy... " Sirius lifted his head to catch his breath and Remus stroke his hair that was damp of sweat. A tender kiss was placed on his hand and he opened his eyes to look at his lover.

"Remus..." he sighed and groaned when Remus pulled out and fell down beside him; he pulled Sirius into his arms and kissed him lovingly.

"What did you think?" he asked and saw how Sirius was still breath taken and to pleasured to open his eyes.

"I loved it." he moaned and managed to put his arms around him. "I..." He grinned and opened his teared eyes. "Please, do that to me more often." Remus laughed and kissed him a second time in their post-coitus state, snuggling him while he played with a couple of black strands.

"I will." he whispered. "Do you want to take a shower with me?"

Remus naked body in steaming water? Sirius would be crazy to say no to that.

* * *

**Please, tell me what you think. More chapters are coming up. **


End file.
